


Malinger

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you explain something that doesn't make sense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malinger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Todays word was Malinger.

The rays of the setting sun painted the sky crimson, orange and pink, colors all reflected on Danny’s golden skin and pale, damp hair. Grace giggled with the joy of a happy child as Danny chased her around their sandcastle masterpiece. Steve smiled as he watched them play. It had been five days since he’d left the hospital and he’d seen neither hide nor hair of his mother since. His wound was almost healed and his head wasn’t aching nearly as much as it had. He realized he was malingering but he couldn’t quite bring himself to face the crap that always surfaced when his mother appeared, and it didn’t matter what he did his mother always seemed to be somewhere close.

Steve lifted himself off the chair and moved to sit down on the sand beside the sandcastle, his shoulder brushing against Danny’s.

“Danno, can I ask you a question?” Grace asked tentatively.

“What’s up Monkey?” Danny frowned as he pulled her onto his lap, brushing her hair out of her face.

“What’s an abomin…” She put her finger to the corner of her mouth as she tried to remember the word. “An abominashen.”

“Abomination?” Steve suggested helpfully, reaching out to brush some sand off her knees. 

Grace nodded her head slowly, her expression serious.

“depends on the context, Monkey. When did you hear it?” Danny asked carefully.

“There was an old lady that came to visit mommy.” Grace replied. “I know I shouldn’t have been listening, but she was nasty, she didn’t like me, she told mommy that I should be in boarding school so I was out of the way.” Grace looked up at him her eyes liquid. “Should I be in boarding school? I try not to be any trouble.”

Steve looked into Danny’s eyes above Grace’s head and saw the pain in his eyes. They both knew exactly who the old lady was, and now her silence towards them was suddenly clear.

“Gracie, baby, you belong here where you can see your Mommy and Danno every day.” Steve reached out to take her small hand in his.

“What else did she say to Mommy, Monkey?” Danny asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Graces head.

“She said that she needed to speak to mommy about you and Uncle Steve and the abominashen that you were showing me.”

“That’s a tough one, Monkey.” Danny answered seriously. “What did you Mommy say?”

“I didn’t ask her, she was angry when the lady left. She slammed the front door and everything. Mommy and Grandmother were yelling too.”

“Well, I think that in this case it means that the lady thinks that Uncle Steve and I are doing something wrong.”

“How?” Grace asked innocently. “You love Uncle Steve don’t you?”

“Almost as much as I love you.” Danny nodded seriously.

“You love Danno don’t you Uncle Steve.” Grace asked.

“More than I love Hawaii.” Steve nodded earnestly.

“Then how can anything be wrong.” Grace frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“There are some people that don’t think that we should love each other.” Steve tried to explain.

“That’s stupid.” Grace jumped to her feet and threw her arms around both men’s necks. 

“Out of the mouths of Babes,” Danny muttered as he and Steve closed their arms around Grace.


End file.
